


A Casual Get-together

by AmandineInsensible



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandineInsensible/pseuds/AmandineInsensible
Summary: Sho isn't one for parties.





	A Casual Get-together

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine.

He wasn't sure why he agreed to even come in the first place. Sho wasn't much for parties and anybody who knew him well enough would know that, but yet, Jun had begged him to come along so he wouldn't be alone. Sho had said no straight away and Jun had seen that coming.  
"It's just a small gathering for actors, that we know, actors we've worked with, it's nothing huge, just a small get together with drinks. It can't be that bad can it?"

Sho didn't even know why he was asking him, if he wanted someone to go to a party with, he should be asking Aiba.

Sho gave in, he knew he didn't have much choice when it came to activities with the band's youngest member. Jun faced things with full throttle.

He had dressed in casual party clothes that Jun had picked out for him, mainly because he didn't want to pick up Sho who turned up wearing a tuxedo, it was a get-together, not a formal event.

Jun didn't look bad at all, slim fitted jeans, a grey V-neck, thin jacket and boots. His hair slicked over to the right and shining with gel. A bit of makeup and he was looking absolutely perfect. Jun's pick for Sho had been dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and red jacket with red converse. He left his hair a bit mattered and his fringe slightly covering his left eye. Casual.

They arrived to the location of the 'get-together' ten minutes passed the starting time, the front of the house had been decorated in streamers and strobe lights. Dance music blared at full volume and could be heard from down the street. People were lounging around the veranda, most of the noise came from within the large house.

"So much for a small get-together…" Sho mumbled and Jun nudged his shoulder

"chill out, it's gonna be fun!"

They entered the house and Sho immediately realized he knew absolutely nobody. The place was packed and in a matter of five minutes he had lost sight of Jun among the crowd.  
Sho felt uncomfortable, nervous and on edge, but the fact that nobody acknowledged Sakurai Sho made him calmer, knowing he wouldn't be swarmed with autographs and handshakes.

He shifted around, trying to get out of the living room that was being used as a dance floor. Everyone around him was socializing amongst themselves and he felt incredibly shy and different. Passing the kitchen he mounted the staircase and reached the indoor balcony that overlooked the dance floor. He leaned against the railings and watched. The music had gotten louder and he didn't understand a majority of it, as it was all in English.

"Uh, Sakurai-san?" A voice came from behind him and he turned seeing an unfamiliar face.

"Eh? Ah, hi there…" He said, trying his best to not sound awkward.

"Ah, I figured you wouldn't know me. I worked alongside Matsumoto-san back in 2010, I was a staff member for a drama. Yamashita Hiro." He extended his hand and Sho politely shook it.

"Ah, nice to meet you Yamashita-san"

"Oh please," he said. "I'm not one for formalities. Please, call me Hiro."

"I see, ah, in that case, call me Sho…"

Normally, Sho didn't like people he wasn't familiar with addressing him by his first name, but he didn't want to be rude.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you Sho. Have you come alone tonight?" Hiro asked, sipping on the champagne glass filled with what was most likely, alcohol.

"Ah, no, I was pulled along by Jun himself but it appears I've lost sight of him so I'm just by myself…"

Hiro nodded. "I see. Well, I'll have to tell you if I see him around." He gave a short laugh and Sho faked a believable one back.

The awkward silence became evident and Sho quickly thought of an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go you use the bathroom…"

Hiro nodded "Make sure it’s not the upstairs one," he laughed. "Looks like they got a line of people waiting to snort a line or two."

"Eh? Snort? Snort what?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow and smirked "cocaine of course, can't be a party without a bit of a buzz."

Sho tried to hide the absolute look of horror in his eyes as he nodded stiffly and made his way downstairs as fast as he could.  
He wanted to leave, to go home and just go to bed. But Jun was his only ride home.  
Sho entered the living room and sat down by himself, playing around with his phone, checking the time.  
11:38pm.

The party didn't end till 2am and Sho knew he wouldn't last that long. And where the hell was Matsumoto-san?!

After moving around the house, few people trying to socialize to him and Sho trying his best to act like he actually cared, he entered a room that about ten people were hanging about in, the room was styled to look like a chill out room and he glanced in the corner on the leather red couch to see Jun holding a cigarette in one hand and his spare hand reaching down some girls top that was showing more than enough, his gaze focused only on her and all Sho did was turn and exit the room without being caught. Leave it to Jun to entertain himself…

Sho's headache had gone from a pain threshold of 3 to a full 8 and no matter where he went, someone tried to talk to him or he just wanted to leave after a few minutes.

He didn't belong here, didn't know anybody here, didn't fit in here. He didn't know where this sudden stress was coming from but he just had to leave as he helped himself out the front door and down the driveway. Even though Jun was his only ride home, he was not staying here till 2am under any circumstances. He zipped up his jacket and pulled his hoodie far over his head. He pulled out his phone to check the time.  
11:50pm.  
He put his phone away and began to walk home.

Meanwhile around 2am when the party was ending and people were leaving, Jun walked around trying to locate Sho.

"Oi, Hiro, have you seen Sho?"

"Sho?" Hiro looked at him. "Yeah, he left ages ago…"

"Left? What do you mean?"

Hiro shrugged. "Yeah, around 12, I just saw him walk out the front door."

Jun went outside, got into his car and dialled Sho on his phone.

"Hello?" Sho spoke.

"Sho? Where the hell are you?"

"At home" he responded.

Jun was utterly confused. "At home? Huh? You didn't stay?"

"Jun…" Sho said. "Parties aren't my thing. I don't even know why I agreed to come. I don't fit in with those people… I don't belong in a place like that. I was just feeling like an outcast. I couldn't stay a moment longer. I was gonna go tell you but when I found you, you were a little preoccupied with someone else. Sorry I didn't text you in the least… But please, don't invite me to any more parties, ok? I'm going to sleep. Drive safe Jun…"

"Sho…" He whispered. Feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry I forced you, I really am. It’s just I'm more comfortable being around you and I didn't think the party would be that huge… I'm sorry. Have a good night Sho. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Night."


End file.
